piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/The Weekly EITC Report
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by Lady Grace Anderson on Oct. 25, 2017, 4:30 p.m. The festivities at Fort Charles were in full swing. I had landed over here with the party from Padres del Fuego to join. It was the promotion of some unimportant lieutenant or other. I’d excused myself from the light-hearted chit-chat with the numerous officers and high-class ladies to make my way into the room of one Winston Piper, who I’d deduced is the compiler of the EITC’s weekly reports. Convincing the one obdurate cadet who stood at the doorway was no easy feat. However, I was finally able to obtain the document and read its contents in one of the vacant corridors of the fort. They seem to be compiled for the explicit purpose of being viewed by the eminent Ellison Shaw and a few other top members of the Black Guard… This is a compendium of the notable events of the week... compiled by officer Winston Piper for the… It seemed, for the most part, to be about successful shipment orders and so forth. A few details about fishing activities and the prospective gains to made from it. Everyday business information for the most part, until… The regular disturbances from pirates and boorish sailors can prove to be disruptive for ordinary townsfolk, especially when the guards from the Royal Navy are either incapable of handling these menaces or are corrupt in that they readily accept bribes from these rogues. It has also been viewed that certain townsfolk provide safe passage for pirates, and have informed them about how to avoid the more vigilant among the Navy’s soldiers. As discussed a month ago, we are in the process of compiling a list of such townsfolk who seem to be complicit in such crimes. However, it has been reported this week that a man and a woman caused an unruly commotion by rambling and wailing incoherently about how they need to return and retrieve their belongings from some remote and possibly non-existent location. They were even seen walking uninvited into a few homes. The complaints were received from even townsfolk who fell under our list, and it has been stated that these individuals who caused such a ruckus and then fled from the scene were not regular visitors on the island. They could just be pirates causing a commotion out of pleasure or perhaps they are genuinely mentally afflicted. One of the few highlights from our investigation at the docks is that no new vessel fit for two such individuals has been located. They will be captured and reprimanded if discovered. The more diligent members of Lt. Blakely’s forest scouting troop have reported that the undead forces seem to be converging in King’s Run. The purpose of such movement is yet unknown, but it has been verified by soldiers of the Black Guard based in the island’s cave systems. We have managed to regain some territory as a result of this movement, and the soldiers have noted that the more magically armed skeletons, the “witchdoctors,” as they’re called, seem to be irregularly few and far between, suggesting that the majority of these beings were moved towards the aforementioned location of convergence. The scouting party in King’s Run further confirmed that these troops were at the forefront of the skeleton garrison, and seemed to be standing at the top of the slope beside the waterfall. The party eventually ran into a crew of smugglers that, upon questioning after capture, revealed that they periodically use the location as a stowaway for their contraband goods. A member of the party pleaded that he was not a regular member and that he only joined for the purpose of re-entering the forest. His agitation was unlike any of the other members of the party, possibly out of fear of retribution as a result of him being a novice among them. He claimed that he was there to try and stop the skeletal forces from “breaking the barrier,” and that there was an abandoned town entrenched within the rocks. The crew has been detained for further questioning. The tall tales about such a hidden location must be looked into. There are certainly eventful happenings in this port. It’s a good thing that I’m staying here over the next few weeks, as I may even visit the forest to find out what exactly is the matter over there. Category:Blog posts Category:News